role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
IkaMask
A.R. SquidMask '(イカマスク AR ''IkaMasuku AR) is a squid-themed Shadowblood from a different dimension and is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality In stark contrast compared to main universe SquidMask, A.R. SquidMask is far more naive and at many times can be make really rash decisions, as well as being quirky and pervy. Despite his flaws, he is nonetheless willing to help those in need of saving and to get some booze and he may be all out of booze. History Debut: FlamingoMask and SquidMask's Bogus Adventure After a long absence, SquidMask appeared in Fukuoka, where he was driving around his fancy, new car and drove by and began to hit on Takoyaki Cthulhu, Baradagi Cthulhu, Eleanor Cthulhu and Julia SpaceCthulhu. SquidMask appeared and tried to hit on them, to which Takoyaki and the other Cthulhus found to be amusing. Takoyaki Cthulhu however told to SquidMask while he hitting on them that she was already married, with the other Cthulhus stating the same. Disappointed, SquidMask then began to drive away. Just as SquidMask began to drive away, Bloodstained Toe Shoes then appeared out from nowhere and attacked SquidMask, Takoyaki Cthulhu, Baradagi Cthulhu, Julia SpaceCthulhu and Eleanor Cthulhu with her shoes, knocking out SquidMask temporarily for a bit. When he woke up, he saw that FlamingoMask had beaten Bloodstained Toe Shoes. SquidMask then gotten into his Shadow Zone and took off, following FlamingoMask. As FlamingoMask walked into an isolated area with a bench and began drinking his water bottle, SquidMask snuck up on him with his Shadow Zone and then appeared to FlamingoMask, much to FlamingoMask's surprise. SquidMask and FlamingoMask then began to talk to each other, looking back on the past when they fought off Dangan, Harigojira, Gebagoro or Biragon. SquidMask claimed himself to be the hero of the city, but he admitted that he had no title for himself at the moment. However, before he could go on and monologue some more, a tremor occured, causing the two Shadowbloods to fall over. Jiger had appeared! Both FlamingoMask and SquidMask noticed her attacking the city and decided to stop her, however, they realized that this would be a dangerous mission, upon realizing who they were dealing with. FlamingoMask went up first and changed into giant size, getting ready to fight against Jiger. During Jiger's rampage, jets flew in and bombarded missiles against the demon beast, but Jiger just shot her Solid Saliva Missiles at them, destroying one jet. Jiger then fired her Magnet Beam against the rest of the jets, incinerating them all. FlamingoMask then flew in and fired his Flamingo Beam against Jiger, to which Jiger shot her Solid Saliva Missiles at FlamingoMask like throwing knives. FlamingoMask rolled aways, barely avoiding. Jiger then fired out her Magnet Beam and sweeped it across to capture FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask ran as fast as he could from the ray; the Magnet Beam then disintegrated a lot of buildings. Jiger then flew up and rammed against FlamingoMask, sending him against a building. Jiger then shot some of her Solid Saliva Missiles at FlamingoMask, causing him to bleed shadows. Just as Jiger was about to fire her Magnet Beam against him, SquidMask then jumped up and spun around, before then turning into giant size as well; then summoning his tentacles and whipping them against Jiger. Jiger turned around and then shot her Solid Saliva Missiles at SquidMask, to which SquidMask then hid into his Shadow Zone, hiding. Jiger then looked around for SquidMask, SquidMask then reappeared out from his Shadow Zone, then whipping his tentacles against Jiger once more and sending some electrical shocks against her, shocking her badly. Jiger then shot some more of her Solid Saliva Missiles at SquidMask's tentacles, causing SquidMask to reel his tentacles and stagger back in pain. As FlamingoMask got back into battle, Jiger then lifted some buildings and threw them at SquidMask, to which SquidMask then bashed them aways with his tentacles. FlamingoMask then hurled a Shadow Ball against Jiger. Jiger was angered, but then SquidMask then got out his Trident, getting ready to combat her some more. Jiger retaliated then fired her Magnet Beam down towards to the two Shadowbloods; to which FlamingoMask and SquidMask barely avoided and flew out of the way. As FlamingoMask flew in the air trying to escape, Jiger then flew up and chased after him. SquidMask then fired lightning bolts down at Jiger, hitting Jiger and causing her to crash land down to the ground. Jiger shook off the dirt and debris, but then FlamingoMask flew in and fired down three light orbs against her, creating an explosion against Jiger. SquidMask then released a stream of ink against Jiger, temporarily blinding her. Jiger blindly lifted a building and kicked it at SquidMask's gut, hitting him down. FlamingoMask then flew in and repeatedly bashed his Wrecking Flail against her. FlamingoMask then followed up this attack by blasting his Flamingo Beam against her, to which SquidMask then fired lightning bolts at Jiger, creating a major explosion and sending Jiger skidding, crashing against many buildings. Jiger then got up and retreated, then swimming off into seas, going far aways elsewhere. FlamingoMask and SquidMask then both got into victorious poses and went back into normal sizes. SquidMask thanked FlamingoMask for the help, as did the latter. Just as FlamingoMask was about to walk away, SquidMask asked if he could join him and the Units. FlamingoMask then decided that would be great and allowed him to come with him; SquidMask was overjoyed and then went to go get his stuff. SquidMask then went to go get his stuff and FlamingoMask waited for him to get back. Other Worldly Chess A couple of Glokers appeared in Fukuoka, where they had targeted the Fukuoka Power Plant and rushed in to destroy them. FlamingoMask and SquidMask quickly took notice of the two Glokers and headed in for battle; the super-heroine Supergirl then also appeared and flew in to battle. Gloker Pawn 2 raised up his Pawn Cannons and was about to open fire at the Power Plant, but then Supergirl flew in and punched at it, followed up by FlamingoMask firing his Flamingo Beam against Gloker Pawn 2 as well. As Gloker Pawn 2 was getting tackled, Gloker Pawn 1 raised up his cannons and was just about to open fire, but then SquidMask and Supergirl rushed towards the Gloker and wailed on it. Gloker then thrashed it's arms at Supergirl and SquidMask, swatting at them like flies. FlamingoMask then punched hard against Gloker Pawn 2. Supergirl then breathed her Ice Breath against Gloker Pawn 1, followed up by SquidMask wrapping his tentacles and shocking the Gloker with them. The attacks shocked and froze the Gloker for a bit, inflicting some damage. FlamingoMask then repeatedly bashed Gloker Pawn 2 in the face. Gloker Pawn 2 then raised up it's cannons and opened fire at Supergirl and SquidMask. SquidMask hid into Shadow Zone and Supergirl flew out of the way and then pushed Gloker Pawn 1 out of the way from the Power Plant. FlamingoMask then kicked against Gloker Pawn 2, sending it flying and crashing against some buildings, getting further aways from the power plant. SquidMask then reappeared out from Shadow Zone and whipped his tentacles at Gloker Pawn 1. Gloker Pawn 1 and 2 regrouped and then fired laser rounds from their Pawn Cannons, blasting all around at the heroes. Supergirl grabbed a large piece of land to block the lasers, and FlamingoMask created a shield to protect him from the rounds. Supergirl then flew towards the two Glokers, punching them repeatedly, FlamingoMask sent his Wrecking Flail at their heads, sending out sparks and then SquidMask sent out a stream of ink at the Glokers. The two Glokers were hit by all of the attacks but then began to combine to become one being; Gloker Rook. Gloker Rook then initiated it's attack and fired it's Rook Cannons at SquidMask, sending him a hundred yards away. Supergirl then fired lasers at Gloker Rook, and FlamingoMask fired Shadow Ball against it. Gloker Rook wasn't hurt much though and tanked through the attacks. Before it could do more damage, Supergirl then spun around Gloker Rook, making it levitate. Gloker Rook flailed around as he was being levitated, then FlamingoMask fired three light orbs against Gloker Rook, sending him down and creating some explosions. SquidMask then returned to the battle and fired electrical bolts of lightning from his trident at Gloker Rook. Gloker Rook staggered around, taking heavy hits. Supergirl then flew over and tripped Gloker Rook over; at that moment, Supergirl then fired her eye lasers down at the Gloker Rook, followed up by SquidMask shooting bolts of lightning at the Gloker Rook, and then FlamingoMask threw his Shadow Slugger at the beast. Gloker Rook was sliced in half by the Shadow Slugger and then gets blasted by the other attacks, blowing it up and creating a massive explosion. As the blasted cleared, there was no Gloker Rook in sight. SquidMask, FlamingoMask and Supergirl were victorious. With that, all three heroes congratulated each other and then took off, their work there now done. SquidMask took off into his Shadow Zone, heading to somewhere else. The Faceless Phantom Walks Among Us A few days later, SquidMask was drinking sake and talking to FlamingoMask, who was in the middle of doing more research on the some ghost monster who was haunting Kyoto. Ayame then approached the two during their conversation and then told them that htey had to go to Kyoto and be there by at least tomorrow night. FlamingoMask was planning to do so anyways, but it didn't matter much; SquidMask and FlamingoMask then got ready and went to Kyoto right away, taking Ayame, Cotton and Sagiri with. Once they got there, SquidMask watched as Sagiri presented the new weapons to Cotton and Ayame and then went searching in the Shadow Zone. Later on when FlamingoMask was chasing No-Face, SquidMask spotted the and then chased and followed No-Face at a park, where the three Units were also waiting to track him down. Once No-Face made himself visible to them, FlamingoMask then shot some light orbs at No-Face, but No-Face then floated out of the way in time, dodging. No-Faced looked at the five heroes below, seemingly confused about the ordeal. Decides to then fight back and summoned out a ton of flying gold pieces at the five heroes. Before FlamingoMask could even prepare to generate Flamingo Shield only then to get a lot by the flying pieces of gold, also hitting SquidMask in the eyes. Cotton got out here Robo Bazooka and then opened fire at No-Face. causing an explosion around him. Ayame then fired her energy arrows at No-Face, but they simply went through him. No-Face then blasted a stream of tar against Ayame, covering her in tar. Sagiri then got up and swung around her Dynamite Blade against him, but it didn't do much to him. No-Face then bit on Sagiri's blade with his mouth and then threw her away against a tree. FlamingoMask and SquidMask then got back into battle, with SquidMask spraying a stream of ink at No-Face. SquidMask then summoned electricity from his tentacles to shock No-Face but it didn't do much to him and No-Face then blasted pieces of gold and tar at SquidMask's face, temporarily blinding him. Suddenly, No Face is caught off guard by several sword slashes; a figure appears nearby, wearing a black kimono, and holding a MASSIVE sword, the man has blinding orange hair, and a scowl on his face. Ichigo then raised up his sword, before charging forward with surprising speed, despite the blade being bigger than his body; No-Face then shot a stream of tar from his mouth at Ichigo. Ichigo charged forward, disappearing before the tar hits him, and reappearing above No Face and slashing downward on him, followed up by FlamingoMask firing his Flamingo Beam against No-Face. Ichigo quickly followed up, gathering energy in the blade, before slashing it at No Face once more. No-Face then fell over down to the ground, defeated. Following his defeat, No-Face then staggered back a bit and surrendered, his mask expressing a look of sorrow and regret. No-Face then explained to the heroes that he was lost and didn't know what this place is or who they are, having been stuck here for two weeks now and as a result, was being more aggressive than usual. No-Face then also apologized for attacking the heroes. Ichigo then came closer to No-Face, not wanting to harm him and then took out his sword. Ichigo then placed the bottom of the sword against No-Face's mask slowly, before pulling it away, leaving a sort of stamp on his forehead, before a door opens up for No-Face to enter; Ichigo re-sheathed the sword, before motioning for No-Face to follow. No-Face then nodded and followed in. The two disappear, leaving behind the Units and the Shadowbloods. No-Face was then returned to his home in the Spirit World and all was right. As FlamingoMask and the Units left, SquidMask then hopped into Shadow Zone and took off. Designated Villains '''WIP The Monster of a Dozen Mouths WIP MarionetteMask WIP Miami Mayhem WIP Abilities * Shadow Manipulation: SquidMask has control over shadow energy. * Electricity Manipulation: SquidMask has control over electrical energy. * Trident: SquidMask is equipped with a trident that he can use for combat. ** Lightning Bolts: SquidMask's Trident can shoot out strong bolts of lightning out that can create powerful explosions. * Adept Swimmer: SquidMask can swim at very fast speeds underwater. * Water Mimicry: SquidMask's body is made up of lots of water and as such, he is able to turn into water to either escape deadly hits from his opponents. He can turn into a puddle for means as camouflage and to sneak up on his enemies. He can also use this form to enter cracks, crevices, or other places others can't reach. * Tentacles: SquidMask can use his tentacles for combat, being able to summon multiple tentacles at once, using them to constrict or whip against his foes. ** Stretchable Tentacles: SquidMask can stretch out his tentacles to grapple and tie his opponents. ** Spinning Helicopter Blades Technique: SquidMask can spin himself and his tentacles around like a helicopter or a spinning top, being able to spin around and smack many opponents with this technique. ** Shocker Tentacles Technique: SquidMask can grapple his opponents with his tentacles and send out powerful electric currents from them like cables to shock at his foes. ** Suctions: SquidMask can also use his suctions on his tentacles to use help grapple his foes or stick onto buildings and climb onto walls or ceilings with them very well. * Shadow Zone: SquidMask is capable of traveling and hiding into shadows in order to travel long distances or as means for camouflage. He is also able to carry it around sometimes, somehow. * Aquatic Respiration: SquidMask can breathe underwater very well and can stay in as long as he wants with no negative consequences. * Ink Spray: SquidMask is capable of shooting out a big stream of ink, usually to either to temporarily blind his opponents or to make a clean getaway. * Enhanced Speed: SquidMask is very fast, being able to outrun FlamingoMask in terms of speed. * Regeneration: SquidMask has incredibly fast regeneration. His tentacles for example can heal and regenerate quickly after being torn off. Weaknesses * Fire: SquidMask is weak against very strong flames. * Dehydration: SquidMask is weak when dehydrated. * Light Energy: SquidMask is also weak to light energy as well as light based attacks. Trivia * Originally he was meant to be the SquidMask, but was considered far too different and the original SquidMask was returned to Tengen Toppa Lazengann. Gallibon then decided (with permission of course) to make a different char based on his take. * His current name is actually in the works still, however he has been jokingly called "Shin SquidMask". * His favorite drink appears to be sake. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Shadowblood Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Original Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Blue and Orange Morality Category:Kaijin Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)